<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Graduation Road Trip by Mae01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235006">The Graduation Road Trip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mae01/pseuds/Mae01'>Mae01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marauders Modern AU [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Best Friends, Bisexual Sirius Black, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Modern Marauders (Harry Potter), Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Remus Lupin &amp; Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:29:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mae01/pseuds/Mae01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>James, Lily, Remus and Sirius go on a road trip after graduation. Secrets are brought to the surface and the already tight group of friends is brought closer together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin &amp; James Potter, Remus Lupin &amp; Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black &amp; James Potter, Sirius Black &amp; Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black &amp; Remus Lupin, Sirius Black &amp; Remus Lupin &amp; James Potter, Sirius Black &amp; Remus Lupin &amp; James Potter &amp; Lily Evans Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marauders Modern AU [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a stand-alone work. There are other stories in the universe, but you do not need to read other stories to understand this one but there may be references to this trip. HOWEVER, some stories that are going to be shared by the friends with each other will be glossed over. By doing that, I will be able to make different stories based fully around the stories and add much more detail. When those stories have been completed, I will add links to this note so that future readers will be able to read it at the same time the characters would be listening to the long story short in the story. These stories will also be added in the series.</p><p>Lily's story: The Copper Trio by Mae01<br/>Remus' story: Scout's Honour by Mae01<br/>Sirius' story: The Noble and Abusive House of Black by Mae01</p><p>This was also written as a one-shot but I cannot fit it all in one chapter so there are two chapter.<br/>Chapter one has mentions of abuse.<br/>Chapter two has mentions of rape and suicide.</p><p>I do not own any Harry Potter characters all characters belong to JK Rowling.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>“Okay,” James says while rubbing his face. Remus and Lily had been trying to explain the main details of the road trip to Sirius and him. He and Sirius had given full planning control to Remus and Lily about their road trip and told them to make it a surprise, James and Sirius were only going to be told two days before they leave. The day they were going to leave was July 3 and they were going to return on August 4, today was July 1. Remus and Lily had been trying to explain the plan, but after a busy day for the four friends, nothing was making sense. “Repeat that all, but once more.”</p>
<p>“Lily, let me try and see if maybe something sticks in their brains. If they still don’t understand then we give up for the night.” Remus had cut off Lily as she saw the look of murder enter her eyes after explaining the trip for the past 15 minutes.</p>
<p>“Alright, Moony! Tell Prongs and I what is going on for the next month.” With a big smile, Sirius tried to look as innocent as possible but knew he had failed when both him and James were hit with slippers as Remus and Lily had both taken one and, with precise aim, hit both of them square in the face.</p>
<p>“Okay, I need you both to nod if you understand what I say after every time I say okay and shake your head if you don’t understand, okay?” Two nods were given and Remus and Lily both sighed in relief that at least one thing had stuck in their brains. “We have four main stops and those four stops have roads that connect them all together, okay?” Two more nods were given. “The stops, in order, are Herstmonceux Castle, Brighton Beach, South Downs National Park and Priory Park. Okay?” Two more nods, but slower. Remus might lose them in this next part but so far so good. “It will take a week to get to each place.” Slow nods were given. “So we will arrive at the main stops every Saturday. So the 10th, 17th, 24th, and 31st. Now, I’m going to ask if you understand and if either of you shake your head because you don’t remember what stops are what, I will swear on the power and strength of Thor himself that I will end you because it is written down on the paper in front of you. Okay?” Sirius nodded his head… James shook his head. “James, where did I lose you in that one sentence?”</p>
<p>“So we arrive at the last place on July 31 but we aren’t supposed to be home until August 4. So why will we be home on the 31st?”</p>
<p>“James!” Lily had lost all composer at this point. “This stupid city isn’t one of our main stops! We will arrive home on August 4 because we will be at Priory Park on July 31st! Remus!” Turning fiercely to her best friend, her eyes seemed to read that if she didn’t leave this room then they would not be leaving for the road trip because Lily would be facing murder charges. “Why would you let me date this idiot? You and I were valedictorians of our high school graduating class and I chose this guy? Why did you let me?!”</p>
<p>“He has money. We’ve gone over this. You love him and he’s got money. How about you run out and pick up our pizza? It should be ready by now and if you think of all of our conversations about you and James the entire time you are picking up the pizza then you will remember the money and love. I’ll get these bozos to understand.” With a quick thank you and a kiss to his forehead, Lily got up and left his room to pick up the pizza. “Alright, are you guys ready to continue?”</p>
<p>“Um… did you just say you approved of Lily dating me because of my money?”</p>
<p>“That was one of the reasons. Okay, James, you’re all caught up to the road trip so far?” Realizing the James was not going to get any farther on the dating topic, James nodded his head and Remus continued. “The reason we are going to take a week to get to each place is that we are going to stop each night in a different place along the way. This will leave us with a bit of flexibility when it comes to seeing things we want to do. If we want to spend more time in one of the places along the way then we can. Okay?” Two nods were given to Remus. “We will take turns driving and switching seats so that we all have a fair share unless someone is really against it at the moment. Okay?” Sirius shook his head while James nodded. “What’s the matter, Sirius?”</p>
<p>“What classifies as being ‘really against’ sitting in a certain spot or driving?”</p>
<p>“If someone who is sitting in the back is getting car sick, they will either drive or sit as the front passenger. If two people are going to murder each other if they sit beside each other any longer, then one of them goes to the front or drives.”</p>
<p>“Oh, okay! Continue.”</p>
<p>“That is all the details of the trip really. The only other thing is that there will be some nights where we have two rooms and other nights when we only have one.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“Because Mr I have money Potter, Lily and I are cheap.”</p>
<p>“Fair point, I deserve that.”</p>
<p>“I know you do, that’s why I said it.”</p>
<p>“Dang, Moony… You and Little Red are ruthless tonight… Have Prongs and I done something wrong?”</p>
<p>“No, Sirius,” Lily said as she entered the room with a pizza and set it in the middle of the group. “We are sorry. We have been a little stressed the past couple of days and we haven’t meant anything rude we said. James, I’m sorry for everything I said before I left.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, Lily. I know that you didn’t mean it and that part of you loves me for my money. I’ll get over it.” As everyone laughed, they seemed to forget all the stress of the past month with graduating and work. The road trip was something the group had been looking forward to for the past three months. The only downside was that they didn’t realize how many secrets were going to be shared with each other. The good part about secrets being shared was that they would get closer. The bad part was that many of the secrets they kept had been worked on very hard to stay a secret. Maybe it’s a good thing that they didn’t know what secrets were going to be shared, some of the friends may have decided not to go on the trip if they did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Week 1)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright everybody, ready to head out?” It was July 3 and the group was piled in Lily’s SUV (it was her graduation gift). Lily was starting off as the driver with Remus beside her leaving James and Sirius in the back.</p>
<p>“Yep, we have triple checked everything, Lily. I think we can finally get going.” James said with a laugh. Lily and Remus had questioned James and Sirius multiple times over the past 24 hours to make sure they didn’t forget anything. Although it was a road trip and if they forgot anything then they could just stop by a store and buy it, Remus and Lily seemed very opposed to that idea when you could just make sure you had packed everything (hence the constant questioning).</p>
<p>“Well forgive Remus and me then for not wanting to stop off multiple times when you both realize that you forgot toothbrushes, deodorant or anything that we wrote down on the packing list.” As Lily started driving, Sirius started a game of asking random questions to pass the time.</p>
<p>“Okay,” he started. “If you could have one superpower, what would it be and why? I would choose the ability to read minds. James, go!”</p>
<p>“The power to fly! I would love to be able to fly rather than drive or walk. Lily, go!”</p>
<p>“Ummm… Probably the power to be invisible so I could finally have some peace in life. Remus?”</p>
<p>“The power to change probability.”</p>
<p>“First of all, Lily, little rude there,” Sirius said. “Second of all, what do you mean change probability, Remus?”</p>
<p>“What is the probability that I wake up with one million dollars in my bank account tomorrow? There’s now a 100% chance that will happen. What is the probability that a stranger is going to pay for our entire trip out of the goodness of their heart? 100% probability. The possibilities are endless. What is the probability that I will wake up tomorrow being able to turn myself invisible at will, be able to read minds, and be able to fly? 100% chance.”</p>
<p>“Dang, Moony… I should have thought of that… That totally beats just mind-reading.”</p>
<p>“I have been asked this question many times in my life so I have had many chances to pick answers and I eventually thought of the possibilities to change chance and probability.”</p>
<p>“Fair point.”</p>
<p>The five-hour car ride continued with Sirius and James taking turns asking questions for everybody to answer. By the three hour mark, they had decided to take a break from the questions (mainly due to the murderous glares from Lily through the rearview mirror) and started playing eye-spy. Lily and Remus continued to answer the questions but their patience slowly left them as they approached the fourth hour.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Remus finally said. “James and Sirius? Lily and I really really do love you both, but we need a little bit of silence, please? Can we just put on some music?”</p>
<p>“Of course, Remus. Can Sirius and I still play the games?”</p>
<p>“Yes, James. Lily and I just need time to think and not talk.”</p>
<p>“No worries! We can continue the games tomorrow!”</p>
<p>When the Marauders had arrived at the town they decided to spend the night at, they first went to see if there was a hotel with some rooms available. When one was found, the group dropped their bags off (Lily and Remus in one and James and Sirius in the other). They found somewhere to eat supper and migrated to Lily and Remus’ room to hang out.</p>
<p>“So what is the plan for tomorrow?” Sirius had asked when everyone was settled in the room.</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” answered Lily. “What would you boys like to do? We can stay here for another night if we want or we can keep driving.”</p>
<p>“I was looking at some maps earlier and I heard that there was a town about 30 minutes from here called Dungeness,” Sirius started. “It is right along the coast and has a really nice view. It’s apparently quite nice and I wouldn’t mind seeing that if you guys are okay with it.”</p>
<p>“Sure, Pads. Lily and I were able to pick most of the places we see so if James is alright with that then we can go there tomorrow and spend a day or two there and on the surrounding areas.”</p>
<p>“I’m good with that plan! Let’s do that.”</p>
<p>“Well then, I guess that is our plan for the next couple of days,” Lily said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>July 8</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Marauders had spent all day at one of the castles in Hastings taking photos and exploring. They had decided that they were going to drive to the Herstmonceux Castle the next day and spend a couple of days in that area. It was 8 pm now and the group was hanging out in James and Sirius’ room. They were all on their phones with the TV playing in the background. A pizza had been ordered and was going to be delivered to their room in 30 minutes so until then they were catching up on what they missed on their social media over the past couple of days.</p>
<p>“Hey!” Sirius said suddenly. “Did you guys see what Snape posted?” As James started to search up the post, Remus and Lily shared a quick look with each other.</p>
<p>“Oh my gosh!” Exclaimed James.</p>
<p>“What happened?”</p>
<p>“Just search up the post, Moony.”</p>
<p>“Ummm, Lily and I actually have him blocked on all social media so we can’t...”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Sirius said quickly putting his phone down. “I don’t think we have heard this story of how the two kindest and most chill people in our school has Severus Snape blocked on social media when they haven’t even blocked Peter Pettigrew for that he has done. James, have you heard of this?”</p>
<p>“No, I haven’t. Lily? Remus? What did Snape do to you both?”</p>
<p>“You know how you and James at Peter before you met Remus and me?”</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“Remus and I had Severus.”</p>
<p>“My girlfriend was friends with Severus Snape at one point?!”</p>
<p>“James, shut up. That isn’t the point of the story. Severus and I were close for a couple of years. Remus and he weren’t as close but they were still kind of close. When we entered high school, he started hanging out with some of the wrong people.”</p>
<p>“Wasn’t he a Death Eater before?” Sirius interrupted.</p>
<p>“Was? What do you mean?” Lily questioned.</p>
<p>“Yeah, that was what the post was about. Apparently, he has come back to England. He left with the others last month but it looks like he is back. His tattoo is covered so a bunch of people on the graduation group chat are trying to figure out if he has left the group or if he is back doing work here for them.”</p>
<p>“Wow,” Remus said. “I don’t even know what to think. Lil’s, you okay?”</p>
<p>“Umm, yeah… I think so. I don’t think I would believe him if he said he left the group tough.”</p>
<p>“What happened between you and him, Little Red? You have never spoken about him to Prongs or I and we didn’t even know you two used to talk until five minutes ago.”</p>
<p>“In our second year of high school, he started getting a lot more rude and aggressive. I knew who he was hanging out with when he wasn’t with Remus and me, but I thought it was just a phase and he was just struggling. But then when we were walking home together after school on a Wednesday after one of our extra credit assignments and we got cornered by the rest of the Death Eaters. It was just the two of us-”</p>
<p>“Wait, where was Remus?” James interrupted.</p>
<p>“He-”</p>
<p>“I was out of town. Continue Lily.” Ignoring the weird looks James and Sirius were giving him, Remus turned his attention towards Lily in hopes he wouldn’t get questioned about being out of town in the middle of the week.</p>
<p>“So when we were cornered, Severus looked unaffected by their presence but I was terrified. Apparently, he was being threatened about giving information about someone else and the threat was that they would hurt me if he didn’t get and give the information to the group. When they threatened my safety, Severus said that he would bring me to give the information because he didn’t know. Thankfully, McGonagall was driving past at that moment and picked me up. Severus tried to sell me out for information but didn’t want me to get hurt. I don’t understand why he didn’t think that bringing me could backfire, but he didn’t. Long story short, I ended our friendship and told Remus when he got back and he took my phone and blocked him on everything.”</p>
<p>“Oh my gosh...” James breathed out. “I’m sorry, love. I didn’t know that happened. I can see why you wouldn’t believe it if he left the group.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay, I’ve had years to get over it and I mean I had Remus so I was okay.”</p>
<p>The serious mood that had taken over the room quickly disappeared when there was a knock at the door signalling that the pizza had arrived. The Marauders started talking about different topics and eventually fell back into their normal banter. The following days consisted of visiting the castle, Remus and Lily trying to convince Sirius that he couldn’t steal a brick from a historic site (“It’s not stealing, it’s permanently borrowing”), enjoying wandering around different gardens, telling James that he could not pick a lily for his Lily because it was a part of the historical site, and James and Sirius telling Remus and Lily that they were being ‘party poopers.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Week 2)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>July 13th</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The group had spent their time between the Herstmonceux Castle and Brighton Beach at different beaches that were not as popular as Brighton Beach (to give them time to enjoy the quietness). They had spent a lot of time just sitting and talking on different beaches and sometimes going into the water (the days were not extremely warm and Remus and Lily didn’t want to get sick in the middle of the trip so they refused to go in the water during these days). July 13th, however, happened to be a very rainy and cold day so the group had split up to get food and drinks before returning to hang out at the hotel for the day. Remus and Sirius had gone to get food while Lily and James went to find drinks.</p>
<p>“Hey, Moony,” Sirius said as he and Remus were walking back from the grocery store. “Can I ask you a question?”</p>
<p>“Of course, Pads. What’s up?”</p>
<p>“What were your thoughts about Snape when he hung out with you and Lily?” When Sirius asked this, a look of thought had covered Remus’ face and he stayed quiet for a while. “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to,” Sirius had said after a couple of seconds of Remus being quiet, worried that he had crossed a line he shouldn’t have.</p>
<p>“No, I’ll answer. I just had to gather my thoughts for a moment.” Taking a slow breath and moving closer to Sirius as he tried to stay under the umbrella to avoid getting wet. “At first, I just thought he was quiet. I knew he didn’t have an easy life at home so I thought his defence was being quiet. I mean, I can’t judge because I am quiet with people if I don’t know if I can trust them or not. Anyways, he slowly started becoming more open to Lily and me and we got to see a side of him no one else saw because of his defences. I know it’s hard to believe, but Severus could be nice, funny, and caring. Even thinking about him now, it’s hard to think of him having that side to him. As he started hanging out with the Death Eaters, his walls went back up and he became harsher. When I had to leave town that week that Lily had the run-in with the group, I had told her before I left that she needed to be careful. She was, but I guess no matter how careful she was, it wouldn’t help. She and I are so thankful for McGonagall and her amazing timing.”</p>
<p>“Wow… If I didn’t trust and know you I would have believed you were pulling my leg about Snape having a nice side. Also, are you and Lily close to Minnie?”</p>
<p>“Minnie?”</p>
<p>“McGonagall.”</p>
<p>“You know what? I’m just going to ignore that you called the vice principal ‘Minnie.’ Lily and I are kind of close to her. She would invite us for tea every Tuesday free period.”</p>
<p>“You had tea with her?! How did you get in her good books? She doesn’t invite anyone for tea unless you are in her good books or if she is worried about you. Considering you went every week I’m assuming that you were in the good books and not that she was worried about you every week.”</p>
<p>“McGonagall is a great listener and she has good advice. The first time it started, Lily and I were struggling with some things so we went to her office in our first year together. We pretty much asked her the most simple and the most heartbreaking question a 15-year-old could ask. We asked: ‘Does it get better or easier?’”</p>
<p>“Does what get better or easier?”</p>
<p>Remus stopped and turned to look at Sirius. He trusted Sirius and James, but he was not ready to share his story. He didn’t want to share his story and if he answered this question, it might open a door of more questions Sirius would want to ask. Remus studied his friends face. There was a lot of confusion on his face and a lot of curiosity. But the one thing that made Remus answer was the look in his eyes. His eyed read of hope. Was it hope that Sirius would learn more about Remus? Was it was hope that Remus would trust Sirius enough to tell him? Or maybe, maybe it was hope that the answer to whatever Remus and Lily had asked was ‘yes’ and it would be an answer he needed to hear.</p>
<p>“Life. Will life ever get better or easier?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, James?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Lily?” The couple had walked back from a cafe with a tray of baked goods and lattes for themselves and their friends who were still on their way back from the store. Lily and James were waiting in their room where Sirius and Remus were going to join them once they got back. Lily was looking out the window down to the sidewalk and James was sitting on the bed.</p>
<p>“Do you think either of them will open up?” Realizing that Lily was talking about their friends and had most likely spotted them outside, James got up to join her at the window. They could see Remus and Sirius walking towards the hotel and talking. They had suddenly stopped and were talking face to face.</p>
<p>“They are hiding a lot from each other, aren’t they?”</p>
<p>“I know the things that Remus is hiding and you know the things that Sirius is hiding. We know it isn’t our place to tell each other and that isn’t what I’m concerned about. I know that Remus doesn’t want to share his story yet, not many people know. I’m assuming that Sirius is the same?”</p>
<p>“He is. He doesn’t want to be pitied or judged. He has not been given an easy hand in life.”</p>
<p>“Remus is the same. I can encourage him as much as I want to trust you both, but until he feels the needs to tell you both or that he knows you won’t judge him then he won’t tell.”</p>
<p>“I think our friends are very similar but they will refuse to admit that until they both learn each other’s secrets. Do you think some of them will be spilt on this trip?”</p>
<p>“I think so. I’m not going to push Remus to share, but I think he might depending on what we are talking about. He hates to be the centre of attention or to be the cause of a depressing topic.”</p>
<p>“Sirius too. They are so alike. They would make an amazing couple.”</p>
<p>“That they would, James. That they would.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was now four in the afternoon and the group had been watching the TV for the past hour. Every once in a while, one of the members would ask a question and that would start a conversation for a while until they stopped talking and watched the TV before another question was asked. It was a nice afternoon and they all seemed to be enjoying it. Lily had been sitting beside James on one of the beds and Remus was sitting next to Sirius on the other. Although he thought no one had noticed, Remus was not paying attention to anything that was happening in the room or on the TV. He had a question he wanted to ask Sirius but wasn’t sure if it would be appropriate. He was worried that asking it would be a sore subject and didn’t want to be the cause for a possibly depressing conversation. Unfortunately for him, Lily, James and Sirius had been exchanging looks after they noticed that Remus had zoned out and was staring in thought at the end of the bed.</p>
<p>“Rem, are you okay?” Lily questioned hesitantly, not wanting to startle him. As Remus seemed to snap out of it, he shot a quick look a Sirius (as he was the one he was thinking about) before looking at Lily and responding, hoping she didn’t read him like a book and know he was thinking about Sirius.</p>
<p>“Huh? Oh yes, I’m good. Sorry, did you ask me something?”</p>
<p>“No, love. You seemed to look like you were thinking about something too hard and we were getting a little worried.” Noticing how Remus kept unintentionally looking at Sirius, Lily realized that he most likely was debating asking Sirius a question but didn’t want to be a bother. Some times there were perks to be best friends for 18 years, Lily and Remus could read each other like an open book. “You know what? I think James and I will go pick up some dinner for us. There is a restaurant downstairs and we will go pick up some food and bring it back. We know what you both like.” Without waiting for James and Sirius to say anything, she started dragging James out of the room and shooting Remus a look to hopefully intimidate him into getting whatever he was thinking off of his chest. Once she and James had left the room, the room had become suffocatingly silent.</p>
<p>“So,” Sirius started. “What’s on your mind?”</p>
<p>“Nothing,” Remus responded. He could hear the imaginary walls he had put up around him to keep him from showing interest. He knew Sirius heard it too, but he hoped that Sirius would not push him. Sadly, luck was not on Remus’ side today.</p>
<p>“Nothing is on your mind so that’s why Lily shot you that terrifying look?” Damnit, Lily.</p>
<p>“It’s nothing serious. I was just letting my mind wander and I got a bit caught.”</p>
<p>“What caused your mind to wander?”</p>
<p>“Sirius...”</p>
<p>“Remus...”</p>
<p>“Okay, fine.” Remus was not getting out of this without asking the question. He knew that if he lied, Sirius would most likely see right through it. “Please don’t read into this question, okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay… I’ll try not to.”</p>
<p>“Why do you wear a shirt?”</p>
<p>“Because many places require them for service? Why do you wear a shirt?”</p>
<p>“No!” Remus had already made a fool of himself. He was bright red and Sirius was falling over in laughter at him. “That’s not what I meant!”</p>
<p>“What did you mean then? I mean, I would totally understand if you just wanted me to be shirtless but-”</p>
<p>“Sirius!”</p>
<p>“Okay, okay! Retry the question?”</p>
<p>“Why do you wear a shirt when we are at the beach?”</p>
<p>“Wha-”</p>
<p>“I didn’t want to ask because it might open a can of worms as some people say or it was something you were self-conscious about or a sore subject or something. You don’t have to answer I just-”</p>
<p>“Moony! Take a breath, okay?” After calming down the almost hyperventilating boy, Sirius continued. “I’m not mad at you for asking or being curious about it. Let’s wait until the others get back, okay? Lily might as well here it now instead of me having to repeat it at a later time.”</p>
<p>“Okay. Are you sure you want to answer? I didn’t mean to ask such an intrusive question.”</p>
<p>“First of all, you didn’t know it would be intrusive and it’s a fair question. Second of all, I trust you and Lily and you’ll know eventually so I might as well tell you now.” As Remus nodded in agreement, the two fell into a more comfortable silence and waited for their friends to come back with food. Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door followed by their friends walking back in.</p>
<p>“Alright, we got the food. Everything sorted out up here?” Lily questioned while passing Remus his food while James passed Sirius his food.</p>
<p>‘Yes’ Remus had said at the same time Sirius answered ‘kind of.’</p>
<p>Looking back and forth between the two friends, James and Lily tried to figure out if they needed to leave the room for longer or if they could stay.</p>
<p>“Remus asked about why I never took off my shirt and before you both give him hell or tease him, I already covered that. Anyways, the question has a long story so I told him we should wait for you both to get back so I don’t have to tell it a second time to explain it to Lily.”</p>
<p>“You sure, Padfoot? You know you don’t have to explain anything.”</p>
<p>“I know, Prongs. But I should tell Lily and Remus, I trust them.” As the group settled around the room, all eyes and ears were turned to Sirius ready to listen. “You both know that I live with the Potters, but I haven’t told you the real reason. I ran away from home when I was 16, so the second year of high school. My family was very strict and traditional, and the Black name was something we were told to be proud of and live up to. If we or I guess I should say ‘I,’ messed up then we were punished.” Looking around the room, Sirius could see the anger on James’ face that he wore whenever the Black family was brought up whereas Lily and Remus looked shocked. “Small mess-ups were usually just punished by missing meals or something like that. Bigger mistakes were punished with beatings. My mother favoured my younger brother, so if there were something he could learn by me getting in trouble, my dear mother would make sure to punish me, and he would watch. When I was 16, someone had told my parents that I was bisexual. This caused my parents to go into a rage and when they turned their backs to get something to beat me with, I ran. I ran to the Potter house at 10 pm and banged on the door. Mrs Potter opened the door and when she saw me she brought me in and claimed me as her own. Since then, I have been disowned from the Black name and I have been accepted into the Potter family. Now answering the shirt question, I have a lot of scars, and I was worried that if you guys saw them then I would have to explain.” Just like after most confessions shared between the group, there was a silence that followed. Remus, after noticing how uncomfortable Sirius looked, decided to be the first to break the silence.</p>
<p>“Oh… Well, I’m sorry that I spoiled your plan to keep a shirt on at the beach to avoid explaining that.” As simple as this sentence was, it caused Sirius to breathe out a sigh of relief.</p>
<p>“Eh, I’ll take the blame for that. Sorry for not allowing you to see me shirtless like you very much so dream of each night.” Sirius remarked with his usual smirk and bright gleam in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Sirius! You know I didn’t mean it like that!”</p>
<p>“Hold on a second! Remus?! Why do you want to see my brother shirtless?” James had questioned, deciding to join in on the teasing. It was very rare to catch Lily or Remus under the bus so James could not just sit this one out. Lily, seeing the change of atmosphere with the teasing, also decided to join in.</p>
<p>“If you were dreaming of this, Remus, why haven’t you told me? I’m supposed to be your best friend!”</p>
<p>“Oh my gosh! I don’t want to see you shirtless, Sirius!” All at once, James, Sirius and Lily quickly jumped in with more comments.</p>
<p>“My brother looks amazing shirtless! Why don’t you want to see him shirtless?”</p>
<p>“Is this because you think I’m fat?”</p>
<p>“Remus! Sirius played soccer! He probably has amazing abs and you want to pass on that opportunity? Have I taught you nothing in life?”</p>
<p>“I give up! I don’t even care anymore!” Remus was as red as a tomato and the rest of his friends were crying with laughter, James even to the point of falling off the bed. By 10 pm, everyone had become exhausted and they started to say goodnight to each other. Remus and Sirius had left for their room leaving only James and Lily in their shared room.</p>
<p>“Do you think they will ever admit their feelings for each other?” Lily had asked while cuddling next to her boyfriend.</p>
<p>“Not anytime soon.”</p>
<p>“But it’s so obvious that they like each other...”</p>
<p>“I know… It’s disgusting.”</p>
<p>“James! That’s your brother!”</p>
<p>“I know! And I don’t want to think of him being… intimate… with Remus!”</p>
<p>“And you think Sirius wants to think of you being ‘intimate’ with me? I’m pretty sure that is not the first normal thing to think of when your brother starts dating.”</p>
<p>“He is innocent! He must save it for marriage!”</p>
<p>“James… you are literally being such a hypocrite.”</p>
<p>“He’s my baby brother!”</p>
<p>“By eight months!”</p>
<p>“Lily… please… let me imagine that he is innocent and hasn’t been defiled yet.”</p>
<p>“I’m so done with you… As much as you hate that thought, you know that they would make an amazing couple.”</p>
<p>“They would… they would be such a great couple but neither of them are going to admit their feelings for a long time.”</p>
<p>“I know, we are in for a long wait.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>July 17th</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They look comfortable together,” Lily commented.</p>
<p>“They do. They are blind to not see how good they are for each other.”</p>
<p>James and Lily had offered to watch their stuff while Remus and Sirius had wanted to go into the water. The group had made it to Brighton the day before and were spending the whole day today at the beach. When they had first arrived at the beach this morning, Remus and Sirius were quick to take off their shoes and shirts and run to the water. Taking it upon themselves to make sure that their friends’ phones and clothes didn’t get stolen, Lily and James had set up the beach chairs and sat to watch their friends play like little children in the water.</p>
<p>“You know,” Lily started. “It’s weird.”</p>
<p>“Hm? What is?”</p>
<p>“Watching them play.” Looking at their friends, they could see them alternate between talking and walking in the water, splashing each other with the water, and trying to push each other to make them fall in the water.</p>
<p>“How so?”</p>
<p>“I have known Remus for 18 years. The last time I saw him this care-free and see him let go and not be over cautious like he is when he is with Sirius and sometimes you was since before we were 10.”</p>
<p>“10? You haven’t seen him enjoy life since he was 10?”</p>
<p>“I haven’t seen him truly look like he was enjoying life since he was 10. I’ve seen him pretend to enjoy life, but he has never acted so free like he is now.” Lily had a soft smile on her face as she watched her best friend in the water. Remus had a big smile and was laughing like he had nothing to lose and like he was on top of the world. He had just pushed Sirius and caused his friend to lose balance and fall in, but right before he fell he had grabbed Remus’ wrist and pulled him down as well. Both friends were now standing in the water laughing so hard no noise was being made.</p>
<p>Looking over at his girlfriend, James could see how much Remus meant to her. He knew there were no romantic feelings between the two and he had never questioned if there ever was. He hoped he would never have to see Lily live without her best friend. James and Lily may be dating and James hoped they would get married eventually, but there were some places in Lily’s heart that only Remus could fill. Without Remus, Lily would lose a part of her that James loved. Remus was the one who brought out the banter in Lily and brought out the protectiveness of her. James had thought he had seen the protectiveness that Lily had for Remus in full, but he hadn’t. The protectiveness she showed over him represented the relationship between an older and younger sibling when someone had hurt the younger one. No one knew at the moment, but James and Sirius were going to witness how protective Lily could be when something hurt him in just a matter of time.</p>
<p>“What caused him to change?”</p>
<p>“That’s one of his secrets. There are only a handful of people who know what happened and most of them he was forced to tell.”</p>
<p>“Who did he choose to tell?”</p>
<p>With a sad smile forming on her lips, Lily turned to face her boyfriend before replying:</p>
<p>“Me and McGonagall.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Part two of The Graduation Road Trip.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: This chapter has a brief mention of rape and suicide. There are no details about it, only a mention.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>(Week 3)</p><p>The third week of the road trip was spent driving a lot on scenic routes. The views were amazing and there were many places to park and walk for a bit. The only problem, however, was that being in a vehicle for so long with the same people can tend to cause some fights. That is the problem the Marauders are facing this week. The times they would be out of the car and walking or eating were great. They had fun. The second they were all buckled up in the car? All hell would break loose.</p><p>“Sirius! Please stop humming! It is driving me crazy!”<br/>
“Well, I’m not allowed to sing so what else am I supposed to do?”</p><p>“James! Turn off the sound on your phone when you are playing games! It’s so annoying!”<br/>
“But the sound effects make the game so much better!”</p><p>“Remus! Please not this album again! We have listened to it so many times!”<br/>
“It’s a great album! How can you not like it?”</p><p>“Lily! I swear if you share another interesting fact, I am going to jump out of this car and walk back!”<br/>
“Do it you coward!”</p><p>The friends could not stand another moment sitting in the car any longer. That is how they made the decision to arrive and stay in the town of Midhurst for the week and walk around the town. Every day they would choose what to do and as long as you weren’t by yourself while exploring then you could do whatever. James and Lily decided to go on a date one of the days while Sirius and Remus decided to walk around the town until dinner time where the two groups were planning to meet up. The open schedule was a nice change for the friends of having a week to explore and not sit in a car any longer.</p><p> </p><p>July 30th</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Lily? Are you awake?”</p><p>“I am. What’s up, Rem?”</p><p>“I don’t know… I feel off.”</p><p>“Are you having one of those days? Is one of you depressive episodes coming on?” Lily was suddenly alert and sitting up in bed as she looked over to her best friend with concern.</p><p>“No, I don’t think so.” <em>Okay, so that’s good</em>, Lily thought.</p><p>“So what’s going on?”</p><p>“I feel like something bad is going to happen and I don’t know what it is.”</p><p>“Are you sure it isn’t an episode coming?”</p><p>“Lily, I would like to think that after 8 years of dealing with depression that I would know when an episode is coming. It doesn’t feel the same. It’s just a feeling that something bad is going to happen. Maybe I’ll get depressed because of it but it doesn’t feel like usual.”</p><p>“Okay, love. What do you need me to do? Do you want me to stay here with you or-”</p><p>“No, not that. James and Sirius don’t know about my depression and you know that. If you stay with me then they will know something is wrong.”</p><p>“Okay. So you want me to continue my plans today?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“And if something bad happens?”</p><p>“I’ll contact you right away.”</p><p>“Promise me?”</p><p>“I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, so tomorrow we will leave maybe around noon if that works for everyone?” The Marauders were sitting in Lily and Remus’ room and double-checking the plans for their last main stop of the road trip. It was 7:30 pm and Sirius, James and Lily had just come back from being out all day. Remus had decided to stay behind and Lily had told the others that he just had a headache which they thankfully believed.</p><p>“Yep, that sounds good,” everyone had replied. A random news channel was playing in the background that no one was paying close attention to. Until a siren sounded on the TV indicating an emergency news report was coming on. At the sound, Remus sat straight up and stared at the TV while Lily quickly separated herself from where she was cuddling with her boyfriend and stood between the two beds in the room to see the TV more clearly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Breaking News! A criminal by the name of Fenrir Greyback has escaped police custody in London City. Please be aware and stay inside. He is wanted for gang-related activities and multiple charges of rape, attempted murder and aggravated assault. If anyone has information about Greyback’s location, please contact your local authorities. Please report anyone who looks like the picture on your TV as that is the last picture taken of him. Again, please stay inside and be careful. More updates will be provided when they become available.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Remus could not stop staring at the picture on the TV. He thought he had seen the last of Greyback. He thought he was locked away for good. How was Greyback able to escape police custody? His ears were filled with static and he couldn’t seem to move. He could feel the beating of his heart in his chest and he could vaguely tell that he was shaking. But he couldn’t move. The air felt suffocating and he could barely get any air in his lungs. His face felt like there was no blood in it at all, his face felt cold but he could feel his burning hot tears as they streamed down his face. London was only a two-hour drive from where he was now. What if Greyback was on his way to finish what he started all those years ago? Remus couldn't believe he was stupid enough to think that all of that was over. McGonagall had said that life gets better, but maybe his life wasn’t supposed to get better. Maybe he was the exception. He could almost feel the tension in the room and he could feel himself about to pass out. Maybe if he passed out, this would all just be a nightmare and he would wake up and nothing happened. Realizing someone was speaking, he turned his head slowly and barely noticed the confused looks James and Sirius had and the fear Lily had in her eyes. Making eye contact with Lily, he managed to utter one sentence before he lost consciousness.</p><p>“Lily… Something bad happened.”</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the news reporter said the name ‘Fenrir Greyback’ Lily had immediately started swearing under her breath. James and Sirius were confused, they understood that it was bad he was on the loose, but Lily was extremely worried. Realizing Remus hadn’t said anything, Sirius looked over to see one of his best friends in the world had tears streaming down his face and he had lost all colour from his face.</p><p>“Lily...”</p><p>“Not now Sirius!”</p><p>“Lily, love,” James said, his voice rising in concern as he looked between his girlfriend and one of his best friends. “Remus...”</p><p>“I know James!” Lily yelled. Lily yelled a lot, she was not a quiet person. But the tone in which she had yelled at her boyfriend startled James and Sirius. He tone was cold and there was no patience in her voice. Lily had knelt down between the two beds, close enough to be near Remus, but not close enough to touch him. Her tone changed to one that the boys could only describe as a replica of their teacher McGonagall; loving but stern.</p><p>“Remus, love. I need you to listen to me. Listen to me, Rem. He’s not here. You are safe. Remus?” There was no reply, Remus sat still as he stared at the TV. “James, turn the TV off now,” she said with no change in her voice. “Remus, look at me. You are okay. It is only you and me. He can’t hurt you. Remus!” The last yell of his name seemed to snap him slightly out of his state just enough to turn his head to her. “Remus?”</p><p>“Lily...”</p><p>“I’m here, love.” His voice sounded broken. There was no confidence or energy behind his words. It seemed like they were being said with the last bit of air in his lungs.</p><p>“Something bad happened.” With that last sentence, Remus collapsed on the bed and his body seemed to start to breathe again.</p><p>“Lily! What the fu-” Sirius started as he watched Remus fall unconscious.</p><p>“Sirius! Now is not the time to be asking questions!” Lily snapped. She walked around the room like she was on a mission and there was no questioning anything she said. “James, go to the front desk and get some blankets, water bottles, more pillows and some washcloths. I don’t care if you have to threaten them to give them to you, just get them now.” As soon as the words left her mouth, James had no hesitation in leaving the room. “Sirius, go back to your room and bring all of yours and James’ stuff. We are all sleeping in here tonight.” Once Sirius left, Lily seemed to finally take a breath.</p><p>Lily started moving Remus on the bed, moving him so that his head was on the pillow and he would be more comfortable. Walking to the washroom to get a wet washcloth, she started talking as if Remus was listening. “You never seem to get a break, Rem. I’m sorry.” She placed the wet cloth on his forehead and sat beside him, running her hand through his hair. “You told me something bad was going to happen and I didn’t believe you when we came back and everything was fine. I’m sorry, love. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.” Lily continued to apologize and talk as she let her head fall onto the headboard of the bed, letting her eyes close and tears fall from her eyes. <em>Oh please,</em> she quietly prayed, <em>let them catch Greyback. Remus can’t handle this anymore.</em></p><p>Ten minutes later, both men had returned to the room and sat on the bed not occupied by Remus and Lily. Neither men made mention of the clear trace of tears on Lily’s face or the awkward silence in the room. What could they possibly do to help? They didn’t know what had happened to Remus to cause him to faint, but they hoped it wasn’t the most obvious guess of Remus being a victim. Lily had turned the TV back on, but the volume was so quiet it could have been on mute. They sat in the silence for another ten minutes until Lily broke the silence.</p><p>“I need a favour.” Her voice was quiet and low, the words that came out of her mouth didn’t sound right. They didn’t sound like the Lily they had grown to love. There was no emotion in her voice.</p><p>“What is it, love?”</p><p>“When he wakes up, don’t say anything.”</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“No. Do not say anything. If he asks you something, then you can answer. But I will send you back to the other room if you say anything if you aren’t answering a question. Do you understand me?” With both men giving her a confirmation, Lily allowed herself to take a deep breath of slight relief. “I know you both have questions, but I can’t answer any of them. This isn’t my story to tell. I don’t know if we will still be leaving tomorrow, but-”</p><p>“Lily,” Sirius said lightly. “We don’t care if we don’t leave tomorrow. Whatever Remus needs takes priority, we know that.”</p><p>“Yeah,” James added. “Your duty right now isn’t to us. If you need us to do anything, then tell us. Other than that, take care of Remus. We know he needs you right now and neither of us are going to stand in the way of that. We may not understand what has happened, but we know yours and Remus’ friendship. It’s okay.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>With that, the room fell into more silence. Time passed and James and Sirius grew tired. Lily also grew tired but refused to move from her spot beside Remus or get in a position that might cause her to fall asleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Lily?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Would you like me to go downstairs and get you a coffee?“</p><p>“Would you mind, Sirius?”</p><p>“Of course not. I’ll be back with some coffees. Should I grab anything for Remus if he wakes up soon?”</p><p>“Peppermint tea if they have any.”</p><p>5 minutes later, Sirius had returned with the drinks and Remus started to move. With the signs of his movements, James and Sirius gave him their full attention as Lily started to talk to him.</p><p>“Hey, love. I’m right here. You’re okay and you’re safe. Can you open your eyes for me? I have some peppermint tea here for you if you’d like?”</p><p>James and Sirius almost wanted to shout for joy when they saw Remus’ eyes open but that feeling died instantly as his eyes adjusted to the room and he quickly sat up and looked around the room in fear. Their hearts clenched when Remus looked at them and moved closer to Lily and his eyes started to fill with tears. Noticing this, Lily quickly got on her knees and sat in front of Remus’ view and put her hands on his cheeks slowly moving his head to look directly at her.</p><p>“Remus, look at me.” When he made eye contact with her, a small smile landed on her lips as she gently grazed his cheek with her thumb. “I know, love. I’m here. James and Sirius are in here too.” Worry quickly flashed across his face in response. “No no, it’s okay. I haven’t told them anything. Come here.” Lily pulled him into a hug and held him there. Remus didn’t fight it, he seemed to have no energy to fight. The night turned into dawn and Remus fell back asleep around 4 am with his head on Lily’s lap and a blanket wrapped tightly around him.</p><p>The three remaining Marauders sat in the silence. The TV remained on but no updates had been made. No one knew where Greyback was and it had almost been 12 hours since the report. He could be anywhere at this point. The hotel staff had put the hotel on lockdown and meals were being delivered to the rooms because they are so close to London and there were no more updates. When a knock on the door was delivered, James opened it and took their food as Lily gently woke Remus.</p><p>“Remus? Breakfast is here.” After Remus had woke up and Lily repeated her announcement, she received headshake signalling that he wasn’t hungry. “I know, I’m not hungry either. But you need to eat so you can take your pills. You don’t need to eat a lot, just enough that your medication won’t upset your stomach. We are staying here for the day so don’t worry about having to pack, okay?”</p><p>Sirius and James were thrown off by the silence from Remus. They tried to understand, but they were not used to Remus not talking. Remus talked a lot and would usually try to fill the silence with questions, comments, or started conversations. The lack of his voice didn’t sound normal, it worried them. Thankful, Lily seemed to know what Remus was thinking or wanted to ask as she was able to answer the looks he would give her with answers that satisfied him. James had decided to check the phones (they were all charging beside each other) and he noticed the number of notifications on Remus’ and Lily’s phones. So with no words, he silently passed them to Lily as she mumbled a quiet thanks and checked the phones.</p><p>“Remus?” Lily questioned as she checked his phone. When he looked at her, she continued. “McGonagall texted you and me. She is quite worried and wants to call. Can I give her the okay to facetime?” With a reluctant nod, Lily quickly typed out a message and positioned the phone so that their former teacher would be able to see both her and Remus.</p><p>James and Sirius had known that McGonagall cared about her students, but her request to call Remus and Lily showed them another side of the teacher. Remus and Lily were no longer her students. She has no legal obligation or anything to check in on them, yet here she was reaching out and asking to call someone she knew was struggling. James’ and Sirius’ appreciation for their former teacher only grew when the phone call started.</p><p>“Good morning Lily, Remus.”</p><p>“Good morning Mrs McGonagall. How are you doing?” There was a laugh on the other end of the phone.</p><p>“Lily, please. I told you and Remus to call me Minerva. I am no longer your teacher and we meet often enough that you don’t need to abide by formalities. I am doing okay, I was worried when I heard the news last night and then when I got no reply from either of you. Remus, dear, how are you feeling?” To James’ and Sirius’ surprise, Remus finally said something.</p><p>“I don’t know.” It wasn’t much, but it was something. His voice somehow seemed worse than the night before, but at least he said something.</p><p>“That’s okay. Do you remember what I used to tell you? It is okay to not be okay. You have a support system, Remus. You can use them when you aren’t okay or when you don’t know how you are doing. You have me, Lily, James and Sirius. I don’t know if they are in the room still, but Lily told me you were with them. I didn’t know those boys were capable of being that quiet if they are over there with you.” This caused a small smile to form on Remus’ face. It may have been just the corner of his mouth, but it was enough for everybody in the room. “Well, I’m glad I was able to see both of your faces. My husband is waiting for me so we can weed the garden, but please, if either of you two need me then you call. Okay? You know I am only one call away.”</p><p>“We do know,” Lily responded. “I will text you if there are any updates.”</p><p>“Thank you, my dear. Remus, you make sure you have a good cup of tea. Tea is medicine for the soul. I love you both. Take care.”</p><p>“Thank you, Minerva. We will catch up when we get home next week.”</p><p> </p><p>(Week 4)</p><p> </p><p>August 1st</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fenrir Greyback has been caught by the authorities at 11 am on August 1. He is back in custody and we thank everyone who had helped. Details of the arrest will be available on the BBC News this evening at 22:00.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was over. Greyback was back behind bars and they could leave the hotel. Remus still had not spoken since his phone call with McGonagall, but James and Sirius were okay with it now that everything was okay. Remus was okay, well, he was safe. It was 2 pm and the news update had just been released.</p><p>“Okay,” Lily said breaking the silence. “What is the plan? We have a four-hour drive home from here if we go straight from here to there. What do you all want to do?”</p><p>Lily seemed open to anything, which was great. The problem was Remus not talking. James and Sirius didn’t want to answer because they didn’t know what he wanted to do. Did Remus just want to go home? Did he want to take the next couple of day to get home? They could make it home by this evening if he wanted to be home or they could arrive home on the fourth like planned. Lily, seeming to notice the problem, took things into her own hands.</p><p>“Alright. If anyone is opposed to me making the decision then speak now or forever hold your peace.” When no one spoke, Lily continued. “Alright. James, Sirius and I don’t get house possession until August 4 and Remus doesn’t get possession of his apartment until the same day. We are going to spend the next two days driving through the scenic countrysides and then we will arrive back home on the scheduled day. If anyone has a problem with that plan then speak now. No? No one? Alrighty then! Let’s pack up and leave. I’ll take the first shift driving and James will sit beside me which leaves Remus and Sirius to the back seats.”</p><p>It took the group 30 minutes to pack and check out before they were on their way. Lily, James and Sirius talked the whole three-hour drive while Remus slept in the back. The past three days consisted of some sleep for Remus, but any sleep he got was not restful sleep. The rest of the group took shifts sleeping and watching the news so they were more rested. As Remus was asleep in the back beside Sirius, a bump in the road cause Remus to lean against Sirius in his sleep. With no hesitation or thought, Sirius put his arm around Remus and adjusted them so Remus would sleep more comfortably before continuing with the conversation in the car.</p><p>“Hey, Lily?” James randomly questioned.</p><p>“Yes, my love?”</p><p>“Why didn’t Remus want to move into the house with us?”</p><p>“That’s a good question, Prongs. I had been thinking about that as well,” Sirius added.</p><p>“Short and simple answer, Remus needs his own space sometimes.”</p><p>“But doesn’t everybody need their own space? I mean no offence to you two, but definitely won’t be hanging around you both 24/7,” Sirius said.</p><p>“That is true, everybody needs their own space every once in a while. The difference is not something that is something I should share, but all I’ll say is that Remus has not had an easy life. He needs to be able to have his own space and his own area that he can control. When he and I were talking about it, we agreed that it would be best for him if he rented a small apartment close by and was able to control everything in that place rather than only have control in one room of an entire house.”</p><p>“I guess that kind of makes sense. He’s going to keep visiting the house though, right?” Sirius had hoped that his friends could hear the desire of wanting Remus to be around in his voice, if they did then they decided to not acknowledge it.</p><p>“Oh, he will be around. He can’t leave me with you two bozos forever. I’ll end up killing you both!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was later that day when James and Sirius had left to go pick up a pizza while Lily and Remus stayed behind at the hotel when Remus decided to start talking again.</p><p>“Lily?”</p><p>“Hey, love. It’s nice to hear your voice again,” Lily said with a smile on her face.</p><p>“I’m sor-”</p><p>“Don’t you dare apologize. I know it was tough and you didn’t know how to process everything. It’s okay.”</p><p>“Thank you. And thank you for everything you did over the past couple of days. I didn’t drive any wedges between you three, did I?”</p><p>“Of course not! We are all okay.”</p><p>“I think I’m going to tell them tonight...”</p><p>“Are you sure? You know I’ll support you in whatever you decide.”</p><p>“I’m sure, I trust them and they should know.”</p><p>“I’m so proud of you. You have grown so much in the past couple of years.”</p><p>“Thank you, Lily. You have been a major cause of my growth. Can I ask one more question before the boys come back?”</p><p>“Of course. They should be back soon though, so ask quickly.”</p><p>“Are James and Sirius mad at me for ruining the last little bit of the trip?” This was the exact moment when James and Sirius walked back in but Remus and Lily didn’t notice.</p><p>“Remus John Lupin! You did not just ask me that! I swear I will rip your tongue out if you seriously just asked me that! I-”</p><p>“Lily!” Sirius exclaimed with a shocked look on his face that James mirrored. “Don’t threaten our Moony! We were gone for-”</p><p>“He asked me if you two were mad at him for, as he says, ‘ruining the last bit of the trip.’”</p><p>The two men grew quiet before James answered.</p><p>“Sorry, Moony. Continue threatening Lily. That was a stupid question. Of course we aren’t mad. You didn’t ruin anything anyways.”</p><p>“Oh...” Remus replied sheepishly. “I was just worried.”</p><p>“He speaks! Oh, Moony! I have missed your voice so much. I’ve had to listen to only Prongs and Little Red speak! And Minnie… That part was weird.”</p><p>As the small group of friends sat down to eat, they all continued laughing until late in the evening. As everyone had started relaxing in their beds and Remus and Lily had a long and quiet conversation that confused but entertained James and Sirius.</p><p>“Uh… Moony? Little Red? You both okay over there? Prongs and I are feeling a little left out over here.”</p><p>“We are okay. Um, I want to explain what happened the past couple of days.” This comment seemed to sober up the laughing James and Sirius as they realized this was something serious.</p><p>“Are you sure, Remus?” James questioned. “You know that you don’t owe us an explanation.”</p><p>“I know, but you guys should know.”</p><p>“Okay,” Sirius said. Take your time, man.“</p><p>“I have had depression since I was 10 and I take medication for it. I also know Greyback. He is someone from my past. When I was nine, my parents put me in a scouts group. You know, those groups that you learn to be men at apparently? Anyways, Greyback was my leader. I was forced to attend this group twice a week from ages nine until the end of grade eight, so until I was 14. It started off as small things. A touch on my arm when he passed by, then staring at me a lot.” Remus stopped, having to compose himself. He just needed to get through this. It’s over now, but he needs to tell James and Sirius. He wanted to tell them. “By the time I was 10, he had raped me. This continued for four years. Every time I tried to stop him, it would get worse. Every time I tried to tell my parents, they wouldn’t let me because ‘what is done at scouts, stays at scouts.’ When I told him that I was going to tell someone, he beat me so badly that I didn’t think I was going to make it home alive. Once he left, I was somehow able to get home. My parents weren’t home, but I saw Lily’s bedroom light on so I crawled across the tree branches and knocked on her window. She let me in and got her dad to take us to the hospital. At the end of our first year of high school, I tried to kill myself but obviously failed. The week Lily was cornered by the Death Eaters I was out of town because Greyback was on trial for his crimes with assaulting children and teens and for his part in the Death Eaters-”</p><p>“Hold on,” James interrupted while wiping his tears. “ Sorry, I don’t mean to stop you but what do you mean he had a part in the Death Eaters?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Sirius added. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“James… Sirius...” Lily said taking over for Remus. “Death Eaters are not just here in England. Death Eaters are a worldwide gang. They work under the radar and they do criminal activities.”</p><p>“But, Peter and Snape?”</p><p>“Peter and Snape are a part of them. They flew to the United Stated to do work over there. The Death Eaters aren’t just a small school gang formed by a handful of people from our graduating class. Think of the Death Eaters like a type of mafia. That’s who they are. That is who Severus and Peter joined. Greyback did a lot of the dirty work and when Severus brought me to them, it was to figure out what was going on with the court case because Remus was there.”</p><p>“Oh my goodness… I’m so sorry, Moony,” James said.</p><p>“It’s okay-”</p><p>“Um, no? Moony, that is definitely not okay.”</p><p>“No, you’re right, Pads. It’s not alright. I’m working through it but sometimes I need my own space.”</p><p>“Is that what Lily meant when she told Prongs and I that you are living in your own apartment so that you have more control?”</p><p>“Exactly. I try to keep everything I can organized. It gives me some sense of control in life.”</p><p>“You’re really strong, Remus,” James said.</p><p>“Thanks… can we start a different topic now? I’m slightly getting tired of talking about me and my trauma...”</p><p>“Hey!” Sirius exclaimed with a smile. “I say that to James all the time! Whenever he tried to get me to talk about my trauma!”</p><p>“I say it to Lily all the time! Dang, we are quite similar the more I think about it.”</p><p>“We both are filled with trauma!”</p><p>“And we both have best friends who act like mother hens!” This comment was met with two pillows being thrown which then turned into a full-on pillow fight.</p><p> </p><p>Two days later, the four friends were on their way back home. James and Lily were in the front very passionately debating about what they were going to have for supper while Sirius and Remus were talking quietly in the back. The last two days of the trip were fun-filled and care-free. It was a good road trip and it was needed for the Marauders. They didn’t know what life held for them over the next couple of years, but they were ready to face whatever life could throw at them as long as they could do it together.</p><p>“Hey, Moony? Can I say something?” Sirius asked quietly.</p><p>“Of course. What is it?”</p><p>“I don’t like failing and I know you don’t either, but… I’m really glad your attempt was a fail. I can’t imagine how the past couple of years would have been without you in it.”</p><p>Remus looked at one of his closest friends. He had made life good again. Maybe Minerva was right… Maybe, just maybe, life can get better.</p><p>“Me too, Pads. Me too.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>